paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Crate
Loot Crates are a new feature that were added with Update v35.1. Loot Crates are a new way to get rare loot like Rare Skins, Master Challenges, Boosts, Coins, and more. Loot Crates are randomly dropped after completing matches and require Keys to open them. You have a chance to get Keys from Chests, Packs and they are the reward from rank 13+. You can also purchase both Loot Crates and Keys with in-game Coins. Loot Crates Loot Crates cost 299 by themselves or you can buy them in different bundles. You can also obtain Loot Crates randomly after completing matches. Loot Crates require Keys to open them before obtaining the loot that is inside. The bundles available for Loot Crates are as follow: * Loot Crate: 299 * 1 Loot Crate + Key: 498 * 3 Loot Crates + Keys: 1,195 * 10 Loot Crates + Keys: 3,486 Keys Silver Keys are obtainable through the Store, Chests and the Rank reward from Rank 13+. These rewards can be anything within the Loot Crates from Uncommon to Legendary. The bundles available for these Keys are as follow: * 1 Key: 199 * 3 Keys: 597 * 10 Keys: 1,990 * Rank 13+. Gold Keys are obtainable through the Monthly Mega Vault, the Rank 11 reward or in Packs. Gold Keys guarentee a reward that is Epic or Legendary as of v.43. Rewards All rewards within the loot table can be viewed within the game. Rewards are tiered Uncommon, Rare, Epic and Legendary. Silver Keys grant any item, Gold Keys grant only Epic or Legendary. If all Uncommon items are owned and you roll 'Uncommon' you will receive 500,000 Reputation. Legendary items are for a limited time and are eventually removed. Rewards removed to 'The Vault' Legendary items are removed from Loot Crates and added to 'The Vault' after a limited time. In v44.3 the Rampage skins were added back in to crates for a limited time. Therefore believe these may return to the game over time: *Citrine Instructor Feng Mao *Solar Instructor Feng Mao *Coral Ceremonial Feng Mao *Onyx Ceremonial Feng Mao *Pearl Titanium Gadget *Bronze Titanium Gadget *Topaz Factory Paint Gadget *Lunar Factory Paint Gadget *Golden Bones Undertow Gideon *Sky Golden Bones Undertow Gideon *Velvet Golden Bones Undertow Gideon *Los Muertos Undertow Gideon *Fiesta Los Muertos Undertow Gideon *Ichor Los Muertos Undertow Gideon *Cobalt Novaborn Greystone *Ruby Novaborn Greystone *Gilded Polished Novaborn Greystone *Cobalt Polished Novaborn Greystone *Ultra Naming Day Greystone *Chrome Naming Day Greystone *Onyx Scarab Grux * Gilded Scarab Grux * Bronze Mecha Terror Iggy & Scorch * Blush Mecha Terror Iggy & Scorch * Desert Battleground Iggy & Scorch * Marine Battleground Iggy & Scorch * Tropic Hotrod Iggy & Scorch * Ruby Hotrod Iggy & Scorch *Alabaster Rogue Kallari *Ichor Rogue Kallari *Cobalt Monastic Rogue Kallari *Royal Monastic Rogue Kallari *Coral Desert Rogue Kallari *Alabaster Desert Rogue Kallari *Green-Freak Murdock * Blue-Freak Murdock * Copper Beast Rampage *Glacier Born Rampage *Royal Undead Huntress Sparrow *Marine Undead Huntress Sparrow *Onyx Rogue Sparrow *Cobalt Rogue Sparrow *Blush Forest Rogue Sparrow *Lunar Forest Rogue Sparrow *Onyx Royal Garb Rogue Sparrow *Ivory Royal Garb Rogue Sparrow *Fossil Ancient Doomsday Steel *Desert Ancient Doomsday Steel *Onyx Warpaint Steel *Mollten Warpaint Steel Category:Store